Only You - Chapter 1
by Illbeyourprecious
Summary: Carmilla story, she is human in this for now, if you guys like it, I may add some supernatural to it! Basically it's about Carmilla and Laura's life at school. Same storyline and everything! Hope you like it!


Hey guys, so I've been wanting to write a Carmilla fanfic for a while, but didn't have any ideas, so this is a trial run! If you like this one, I'll continue with this series. Tell me what you think! This was written at 4am, so sorry if it's not up to par.

**Only You ~ Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing by my head. I hit it repeatedly, turning it off before it crashed onto the floor. I groaned, knowing the noise would wake my dad up. Sure enough, I heard his bed creak and the thump of his feet landing on the floor. I heard what sounded like him calling my name. "Don't worry dad, it was just my alarm clock!" I yelled out. I heard him stop right behind my door. "Did you hurt yourself or something?" He asked. He was always so worried about me. "No dad, I'm fine, go back to bed." I assured him. He grumbled to himself, I knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.

I slowly made my way out of bed and grabbed the clothes off my dresser. As I walked towards my bathroom, I heard my dad downstairs making his coffee and yelled down to him, "Dad, can you pour me some coffee?" "Sure thing, kiddo!" He yelled back. I went into the bathroom and set my clothes on the sink, looking up at my reflection. The bags under my eyes were ridiculous, but I was too lazy to worry about that. I quickly got changed and ended up just letting my hair down. People have told me it looks better that way. Once I was ready, I went downstairs and grabbed the mug my dad left for me. He was now watching Good Morning America as he sprawled out onto the couch. I grabbed one of the apples on the counter, taking a bite out of it before plopping down next to him. "So it's the big day, are you excited?" He asked enthusiastically, grinning like a child. "Dad, it's not that big of a deal, I'm just moving." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "You're going off to school, you're a big girl now!" He exclaimed. I laughed and shoved his arm.

We watched tv for a little bit and then it was time to start loading the car. I glanced at the clock to check the time. '9:36am'. We had to be there before 11, so we had plenty of time. We finished loading the car around 10 and suddenly my dad grabbed me and gave me a huge bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you, kid." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head. "We aren't even there yet, dad." I laughed. He let go, smiling. "I know, I'm just gonna miss you a lot. One hug here and one hug there." He said. By the look on his face, it seemed like he was gonna start crying, but I know he wouldn't do it in front of me. I grabbed my last minute things; phone charger, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and another apple for the road. We got into the car and headed for the school.

Apparently Silas university is one of the best schools for journalism, it says so on its Wiki, although my dad always said not to trust what I read on the internet. It took us about 45 minutes, we got there around 10:50am, just in time for move-in. When we got there, there were lots of kids with their parents and siblings helping them move in and they have some staff that were there to help guide the kids to their rooms. We surprisingly got a spot near the main doors and started unloading my stuff. We got it all onto one of the school's trolleys and went up to one of the girls helping the students. "Excuse me, can you tell me where room 407 is?" I asked her. She beamed with a smile. She had thick, orange curls, some freckles that were very evident when she smiled and piercing blue eyes. "I sure can, just go through the front doors, turn left to where the elevators are, go up to the fourth floor and it will be the third room on your right! If you have any questions, my name is Perry and I'm the floor don for your floor, in room 412!" She said as she walked with me to the doors and pointed to where I had to go.

"Thanks!" I said as I pushed the trolley towards the elevator, my dad following close behind with a suitcase. We got up to the fourth floor and found the door. When I walked in I saw there were two beds, a huge dresser, a mini kitchenette behind one of the beds and a bathroom on the other side of the other bed. I chose the one closest to the door and wheeled the trolley beside it, starting to pick stuff off and put it on my bed. My dad put my suitcase on the bed, helped me take the rest of the stuff off the trolley and helped me wheel it back downstairs. I walked him out to his car to say our final goodbye. "Alright kiddo, be good, keep that bear spray close to your bed and remember I love you." He said as he pulled me in for another hug. "I love you too, dad." I said as he got into his car. I watched as he drove off and made my way back up to my room. When I got there, there was another girl putting her stuff on the other bed.

She had curled black hair, pale skin like a China doll and she wore all black except for the light blue decals on her shirt. When she turned around, I saw that she had the most beautiful eyes, but it was ruined when she stood up straight and gave me a grimace. "So you're the roommate." She said as she went back to putting her stuff away. I went over to her, trying to be friendly. I mean, we were gonna be living together, might as well start off on a good note. "I'm Laura, nice to meet you." I said with a smile. She gave me a small smirk as she turned around. "Carmilla. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said with a fake curtsy. This one probably wasn't gonna be easy to live with.


End file.
